I Love Him
by KayTo RyuuJin
Summary: Aku mencintainya, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa dia mencintaiku. gak bakat bkin Summary Warning: OOC, Gaje, Sho-Ai... jika tidak suka gak usah di baca...


**oO Tittle Oo**

**::: I Love Him :::**

**oO Disclaimer Oo**

**::: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto :::**

**::: I Love Him © Ryuu no Kami :::**

**oO Pairing Oo**

**::: NaruSasu :::**

**oO Rating & Warning Oo**

** Masih T. Sho-Ai, Yaoi, AU, OOC, GaJe dll. Gak Suka??? Jangan Dibaca. **

**oO Genre Oo**

**::: Romance & Drama :::**

**oOo HAVE A NICE READ oOo**

**oXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Konoha Junior High School, 10.20 AM**

**Naruto POV**

- Jam Istirahat -

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi yang bunyinya seperti sirine itu, membuat semua murid di sekolahku langsung kelar dari kelasnya. Ada yang berlari keluar seperti yang dilakukan murid-murid kelas tujuh dan kelas delapan, dan ada juga yang berjalan atau setengah berlari seperti murid-murid kelas sembilan.

Begitu juga yang dilakukan murid-murid dari kelasku termasuk aku. Namikaze Naruto, laki-laki, umur 15 tahun, kelas IX A. Seorang anak laki-laki yang bisa dibilang tampan, atau manis? Entahlah. Aku adalah anak dari kepala sekolah SMP Kogaku, Namikaze Minato. Dengan begitu, aku bisa dibilang cukup terkenal.

Aku keluar dari kelas dan langsung berlari menuju kantin. Diikuti oleh teman-temanku dari belakang. Oya, soal temanku. Aku dikelas yang anak laki-lakinya Cuma ada 7 orang. Yaitu, Aku (Namikaze Naruto), Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Shimura Sai, dan Aburame Shino. Kami semua sangat berteman akrab. Tapi aku lebih akrab dengan Neji dan Gaara. Oya, Neji dan Gaara pacaran, Shikamaru dan Kiba juga pacaran, Shino juga sudah, hanya aku yang belum punya pacar. Kalau Sai, gak usah ditanya, dia itu adalah seorang playboy cap kapak yang setiap minggu ganti pacar.

Yah, aku memang belum punya pacar. Tapi, eits... jangan anggap aku kebal cinta. Nggak... aku masih bisa merasakan cinta. Aku punya orang yang kusukai. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia itu berwajah tampan dan manis di saat uang bersamaan. Dia murid kelas VII A. Hah~... kalau mikirin dia terus, bisa-bisa aku mikirin adegan rate-M dengan dia. Yasudahlah...

Mie Ramen porsi extra besar sudah tersedia. Itadakimatsu...

**Normal POV**

Naruto langsung melahap makanannya itu dengan semangat '45. orang-orang hanya bersweatdrop ria ketika belum biasa melihat cara makan Naruto. Sedangkan teman sekelasnya sudah biasa dengan hal yang seperti itu.

Disana terlihat Naruto memakan ramen, Neji dan Gaara sepiring berdua Nasi Goreng Special, Shika dan Kiba juga memesan nasi goreng tapi tidak sepiring berdua seperti Neji dan Gaara. Sai sepertinya sudah bergabung dengan 'pacar-pacar'nya seperti Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Shion dll. Shino sepertinya juga semakin mesra dengan Hinata.

**- - - - -**

Setelah selesai makan, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba dan ShinoHina serta Sai dan 'pacar-pacar'nya masih saja pacaran dan bermesraan di kantin. Orang-orang sudah semakin iri melihat mereka, termasuk Naruto.

'Apa-apaan sih mereka? Apa mereka sengaja? Sudahlah, daripada makin panas, sebaiknya aku pergi' inner Naruto. "Maaf ya teman-teman, sepertinya aku harus ke toilet. Sampai jumpa".

**Naruto POV**

Aku langsung pamit dan pergi dari situ. Rasanya mereka sengaja manas-manasin. Mentang-mentang punya pacar, beliin anak sembarangan. (ups, maaf, kesalahan. *ralat*) Mentang-mentang punya pacar, hati teman nggak diperhatiin. Yasudahlah.

Untuk menenangkan pikiran, aku memilih tempat yang sangat cocok, yaitu atap menara sekolah. Dan tempat yang sering jarang diisi adalah menara paling belakang. Disekolah ada 7 menara, 2 di depan, 4 di tengah, dan 1 di bagian paling belakang dekat hutan. Kenapa menara belakang jarang diisi? Karena disana ada yang ngatakan kalau menara itu angker. Sering terdengar suara-suara aneh, seperti suara tangisan hantu (yang kuyakin itu suara anak (hidup) yang lagi nangis), suara langkah kaki dll. Dan aku belum percaya itu semua sebelum aku yang melihat atau mendengarnya sendiri.

Sesampainya di tangga menuju menara belakang, aku langsung menapaki tangga itu satu persatu untuk bisa sampai di atas. Setibanya di depan pintu, aku mendengar suara tangisan. Suara itu terdengar pilu dan sangat menyedihkan. Aku sampai merinding dibuatnya. Awalnya aku mengira kalau itu suara hantu, tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk melihatnya.

Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan sambil menutup mata karena takut. Secara perlahan, aku membuka mata. Dan aku benar-benar kaget saat mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sosok yang sedang menangis itu. Ternyata dia adalah orang yang selama ini kuperhatikan, orang yang selalu ku sukai dan kucintai, walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah dia menyukaiku atau tidak. Dialah UCHIHA SASUKE.

"Kau kah itu, Sasuke?" Tanyaku pada sosok itu.

"Pergilah! Jangan ganggu aku, Dobe!" Jawab sosok itu dengan nada lirih.

"Hei, apa begitu caramu memanggil senpai mu?" Balasku sedikit jengkel karena dipanggil Dobe.

"APA KAU TAK DENGAR?! PERGI!!!" Jawabnya sambil terus mengeluarkan air mata. Dia semakin marah karena aku marah di saat yang tak tepat.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis di sini? Apa ada masalah?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu. CEPAT PERGI!!!" Jawabnya setengah berteriak.

Aku semakin tak tega melihat adik kelasku ini semakin menangis dan sedih. Lalu aku memegang bahunya dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa Sasuke? Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita padaku" Kataku sedikit mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Akhirnya tangisannya sedikit mereda.

Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku dan membanamkan kepalanya di dadaku sambil terus menangis. Aku hampir saja melonjak kaget kalau saja aku tidak bisa langsung mengendalikan diriku. Wajahku semakin memerah dibuatnya dan jantungku semakin tak karuan detaknya. 'apakah dia mendengarnya? Mudah-mudahan saja tidak... bisa jatuh imej ku kalau sampai ketahuan aku grogi di dekat Sasuke, apalagi dia adalah juniorku... oh kami-sama...' batinku tak karuan.

Setelah menunggu agak lama sampai dia benar-benar tenang, barulah aku mulai menanyai dia membali.

"Sebanarnya ada apa Sasuke? Kanapa kau menangis sampai seperti ini?"

"Hiks... Sebenarnya aku sedang patah hati" Jawab Sasuke masih sedikit terisak.

"Patah hati? Kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Hiks... aku, a-aku di hianati pacarku..." Jawabnya.

Glek... hatiku terasa sakit saat mengetahui Sasuke sudah punya pacar. Dan aku merasa sangat marah karena Dia membuat Sasuke menangis. Aku bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan dia karena ini.

"Memangnya siapa orang itu? Siapa pacarmu?"

"Hiks... Ss-Sai-senpai"

"APA!!! Sai!!??" Tanyaku tak percaya karena Sasuke menyukai Sai? Si cowok paling playboy di KJHS? Itu benar-benar kesalah besar. "Hei, Sasuke. Apa kau tak tahu kalau dia itu seorang playboy?"

"Hiks... Itu dia masalahnya. Aku tak tahu sama sekali kalau dia itu playboy. Beberapa minggu lalu, dia datang padaku dan mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku. Lalu aku juga mengatakan kalau menyukainya. Dan jadianlah kami. Kemaren aku melihat dia jalan dengan pria lain di mall. Tadi aku melihatnya jalan dengan 3 orang wanita. Hatiku benar-benar sakit. Karena ternyata aku menyukai orang yang salah..." jawabnya panjang lebar lalu kembali menangis di dadaku. Akhirnya aku memeluknya dan mencoba sekali lagi untuk menenangkannya. Dan aku memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menanyainya, karena bisa-bisa dia menangis lebih keras daripada ini.

Tak lama kemudian suara tangisnya mereda dan hanya tinggal suara isakan saja. Aku menunggu beberapa saat lagi hingga dia benar-benar tenang dan berhenti menangis.

Suara tangisnya sudah benar-benar hilang. Dan aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu sedikit mengangkatnya, dan... Astaga! Dia tidur. Glek... Semburat merah kembali menghiasi wajahku saat melihat wajah cantiknya sedang tidur. Oh, kami-sama, apakah dia malaikat? Dia cantik sekali.

Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Akupun tidak enak hati untuk membangunkannya. Dan aku memutuskan untuk tidur karena aku juga sedikit lelah. Akupun menyamankan posisiku dan sedikit bergeser hingga aku bisa bersandar di dinding. Dan untunglah dia tidak terbangun. Sebelum tidur, aku sempat mencuri sebuah ciuman kecil di bibirnya. Hm... rasanya manis. Ah, sudahlah. Daripada ini berlanjut hingga terjadi sebuah pemerkaosan. Sebaiknya aku segera tidur dengan bersandar dan masih memeluknya.

**End of Naruto POV**

**- - - - -**

**- **Bel Pulang Berbunyi -

"Nghh..."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke bangun, dan merasakan sabuah kehangatan di tubuhnya. Dia melihat... 'APA!!! A-aku tertidur dalam dekapan... DOBE-SENPAI?? tidak...!!!'

Sasuke langsung terlonjak kaget dan hal itu membuat Naruto terbangun.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto setengah sadar karena terbangun secara tak wajar dari tidurnya.

"Kau, Kau... kenapa kau meniduriku? katakan kalau kau tidak memperkosaku!!! cepat katakan!!!" Kata Sasuke tak karuan.

"Ya... aku akan melakukannya kalau saja akal sehatku sudah berhenti bekerja. Intinya, aku tidak mempekosamu" Jawab Naruto sedikit jengkel karena dituduh yang bukan-bukan.

"Tidak!!! Aku tidak percaya, pasti kau sudah memperkosaku!!!"

"Dasar Baka-Teme. Lihat tubuhmu! apa bajumu tidak ada? Apa badanmu berantakan? dan apa kau merasakan sakit dan nyeri di bagian bokongmu? Dasar OOC" Jawab Naruto makin jengkel. 'Ternyata, bangun tidur otak pintarnya tidak bekerja(=.=')'

"Ha??? Bajuku? Lengkap. Tubuhku? tidak berantakan. Rasa sakit dan nyeri di bagian bokong? tidak ada. Hehe... Maaf ya, Dobe-senpai. sudah menuduhmu sembarangan" Jawab Sasuke dengan muka merah menahan malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya uang tidak gatal.

"Hah... Yasudahlah. Bagaimana perasaanmu, sudah baik........ups" Seketika itu Naruto langsung menyesali pertanyaannya karena melihat Sasuke yang kembali tertunduk sedih.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke dengan hangat. "Maaf ya, apa pertanyaanku menyinggung perasaanmu?"

"Hn, sudahlah, tak apa Dobe-senpai. aku tak apa-apa" Jawab Sasuke.

Kemudian Naruto kembali duduk dan membawa Sasuke dalam pangkuannya. Berharap bisa membuat Sasuke melupakan kesedihannya dan menerima dirinya. Ya, dirinya.

"Hei, Sasuke. Apa kau punya acara sore hari ini? Kalau tidak, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang sangat indah"

"Jadi, Kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Hmmm, ya... bisa dibilang kencan, bisa juga tidak. apa kau mau?"

"Hn, kalau tempatnya benar-benar indah, aku mau"

"Baiklah. aku akan menjemputmu sore nanti"

''Ehemm..." Sebuah interupsi datang dan mengganggu dua insan yang sedang bermesraan tersebut.

"Wah... Kalian mesra sekali" Kata orang pertama yang berambut merah.

"Ya, aku jadi iri" Sambung orang kedua yang berambut coklat panjang.

"Wah... Jadi kau sudah dapat yang baru ya? Dasar Uke L*nt*" Kata yang satu lagi berambut hitam pendek berkulit pucat.

"APA KATAMU SAI??? Dasar brengsek" Naruto langsung marah saat mendengar kata hinaan paling hina dilontarkan pada orang yang dicintainya. Saat Naruto akan melayangkan bogemnya ke wajah Sai, tiba-tiba sebuah interupsi menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, Senpai" Cegah Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke berjalan ke depan Sai, dan...

'BUUGGGGHHH....... PPLLAAAAAKK'

Sasuke melayangkan satu bogem mentah dengan tangan kiri kemudian tamparan matang dengan tangan kanan. Merah sudah kedua pipi Sai. Belum cukup, kemudian Sasuke menendang Sai hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

"Satu untuk kelakuanmu. Satu untuk perkataanmu, dan FUCK YOU" Kata Sasuke sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya, kemudian dia pergi. "Sampai jumpa nanti sore, Dobe-Senpai" Dan menghilanglah Sasuke di balik pintu.

'Wah, menyeramkan juga' pikir Naruto. Dia berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak akan membuat Sasuke marah sampai seperti itu. Sedangkan Gaara dan Neji hanya bengong melihat kejadian barusan. Dan Sai hanya tertawa kecil seperti orang gila.

"Sepertinya kalian harus menjelaskan semua ini. terutama kau, Sai" Kata Neji dan diikuti oleh anggukan dari Gaara. Lalu mulailah Sai dan Naruto menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan tangan Naruto benar-benar sudah gatal ingin melayangkan bogemnya karena Sai menjelaskan dengan tertawa yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ditertawakan karena memang tidak lucu. Pada akhirnya acara penjelasan itu ditutup dengan tambahan bogem mentah di wajah Sai. "Itu untuk apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke"

**- - - - -**

**Uchiha Mansion, 05.45PM**

'Ting Tong'

Sasuke langsung berlari membukakan pintu karena sepertinya dia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Selamat Sore. Sasuke, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Wah, Naruto ya..." Sapa Itachi baru datang yang sepertinya akan membukakan pintu. "Tidak biasanya kau yang membukakan pintu, Otoutou. Ada apa ini?"

"Mm, tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajak Sasuke jalan-jalan keluar" Jawab Naruto.

"Apa kalian mau kencan?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu Aniki!!! Ayo kita pergi" Jawab Sasuke lalu mengajak Naruto untuk segera pergi.

"Kami Pergi dulu, Itachi-nii" Pamit Naruto.

"Ya... TITI DJ..." Jawab Itachi.

**- - - - -**

Naruto pergi dengan membawa motor matic kesayangannya ke suatu tempat di pegunungan yang terdapat sebuah danau yang cukup luas. Dan di sana sepetinya bisa melihat sunset disana. Dan juga ada sebuah taman bunga yang tumbuh liar. Benar-benar suasana yang sangat romantis. Dan bisa sampai dalam waktu setengah jam dari Uchiha Mansion.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai" Kata Naruto sambil memarkirkan 'Meou'nya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? indah bukan?"

"Ya... lumayan sih" Jawab Sasuke

"Kok Lumayan sih?" kata Naruto. "Oya, kau belum melihat Sunset nya"

"Sunset?"

"Ya, Sunset. Kita bisa melihat Sunset disini. Benar-benar indah. Nah, Ayo kita duduk"

Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke mulai mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Dan mereka memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon rindang supaya bisa bersandar.

"Jadi, tujuanmu membawaku sore hari untuk melihat sunset ya?" Tanya Sasuke sambil duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah. Karena sunset bisa membuat kita tenang, ya kan?" Jawab Naruto dan disambung dengan 'Hn' dari Sasuke.

Waktu terus berlalu dan hanya diisi dengan keheningan oleh dua orang ini. Karena memang mereka tidak menemukan topik pembicaraan yang tepat. Dan Naruto tidak akan menanyakan lagi tentang masalah Sasuke, karena dia tidak ingin suasana indah ini berubah hanya karena Sasuke kembali sedih.

Tidak lama kemudian, terlihatlah matahari seperti mulai menceburkan dirinya ke danau tersebut. Dan membuat semburat orange di langit. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Hei Sasuke. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi melanda mereka.

"Indah dan Cantik" Jawab Sasuke dengan bergumam.

"Ya, Benar-benar indah dan Cantik. Sama sepertimu" Kata Naruto sambil merapatkan pangkuannya pada Sasuke karena udara semakin terasa dingin.

"Hhh... Dasar gombal" jawab Sasuke.

"Biarin... (:-p)"

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil karena Naruto. "Sepertinya... a-aku mulai menyukai...mu, Naruto-senpai"

"Apa hanya menyukaiku?"

"Kenapa? Apa kau meminta lebih?"

"Ya, Kuharap kau mencintaiku. Karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aishiteru"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya. Naruto sedikit terkejut, tapi dia langsung membalas ciuman itu. Setelah aga berapa lama, barulah Sasuke melapaskan ciumannya.

"Sasuke, kalau kau menciumiku seperti itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini" Kata Naruto

"Huh, dasar pervert, omes" Jawab Sasuke.

"Yah, itupun karena kau kan Sasuke. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu. Aishiteru, Sasuke"

"Aishiteru, Naruto-senpai"

Dan kembalilah Naruto mencium Sasuke dengan lembut dan tidak bernafsu. lebih tepatnya, belum mau. Di suatu tempat di balik semak, terdapat 3 makhluk yang sedang mengintip acara kencan NaruSasu. Ada Itachi, Neji dan Gaara.

**~Fin~**

Yaph... Fic Gaje ni sudah selesai... hurai...hurai... banzai... seharusnya fic ini di publish pas 14 februari lalu. tapi gara-gara ni otak dan kompyu gak bisa diajak berkompromi. jadilah fic ini terbengkalai lebih dari seminggu....

Naru: Sebelum keluar diwajibkan untuk me review.

Sasu: Tidak terima Flame... bagi yang nekat, akan dikutuk DJ...

**Akhir Kata**

**Sankyuu**

**by**

**UzuChiha no 'Ryuu Kami'**


End file.
